Talk:A Challenge! You Could Be a Winner
Warning: Zoning will reset the mission and force you to return to the ominous pillar to restart the mission of seeking out the moogle. --Xenoflame 22:30, 22 July 2009 (UTC). With reference to the note that you must check all of the pips in Beaucedine Glacier to open the chest- I correctly guessed the number with just 5 of the pips today and it allowed me to continue. It was a repeat of the mission (had already completed it once) but as all the dialogue remains the same, I highly doubt that has any effect. --JoQuo711 03:45, 10 August 2009 (UTC) As far as the "tip" to save time goes near the bottom (i.e. taking the hints from the goblin and not checking all the pips), you will lose the flee duration if you take the hints so it is highly questionable that taking the hints will save you any time at all since you need to run back to the tree to receive the kupon and then head into Beaucedine to run back and forth between the altars answering questions. I suggest completely removing that from the article. --JoQuo711 03:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not well-versed with editing and changing maps, but the posted map is nice, yet the route suggested is way longer than quickest one. If you were to follow the blue route till the SE corner of G-9 and were to turn sought instead, then moved NE to the center of H-9, pass North beneath the little "bridge" at H-9 to then head West till the next intersection leading North (NE corner of G-9), you'd be right by the zone to the Keep. And instead of having passed from the SE corner of the map to the NW corner, you merely have to move from the SE corner of the map to SW corner, saving you a good estimated 5min walk. If anyone can reflect this by adding this route to the map, I hope some people would benefit from it. Flee Took 2 hints, got no flee at all -- 18:32, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Tips for Pip Puzzle TIP If you're short on time or you just dont want to collect all 6 pips you can just collect the 2 pips closest to Goblin Grenadier and then use both hints, I've done this on several occations and it has left me with 2 numbers to guess from. e.g of what the hints were. No:1 (the number is higher than 5) No:2 (the number is odd) thus leaving 7 or 9 to guess from. --Sonicuk 05:19, 6 August 2009 (UTC) I also did the same thing, grabbing all three pips right by the tower there and took the two hints, giving me the answer. My two hints were >5 and even, so it had to be 8 based on what the pips were. --TsukiakariUsagi 06:39, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely advise that the above tip stressed by Sonicuk above be used as a time saver... it works is simple and to the point.